FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional electronic programming guide (EPG) 10 for use in selecting a television program for viewing. The EPG is characterized as a grid guide since it includes a plurality of cells 12 arranged according to channel number, viewing time, and program title. A user may change the displayed program titles by adjusting one of the channel number and the viewing time. This type of grid guide configured EPG maintains the illustrated appearance throughout operation in that each of the grid cells display basically the same type of information regardless of the channel numbers and/or viewing times being displayed. A top portion of the EPG may provide additional information beyond that shown in a lower, grid guide portion, such as by displaying additional information for a selected one of the grid cells. While it may be helpful to provide the additional information within the top portion, the EPG is somewhat limited to providing additional information for only a single one of the program titles. It may be desirable to provide a better expanded view of additional information for more than one of the program titles.